Maria and finn the ice prince
by Brunchgirl
Summary: Maria a star warrior (my OC) meets a guy called finn/iceprince rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Maria's POV_

I am the last star warrior on this planet, the last living thing in fact. The reason for that was a nuclear bomb went off before I arrived, now earth is just a world of rubble. My name is Maria I am a star warrior I always wear the same thing- Plain black top and navy leggings. I have Chestnut coloured hair and always where black sunglasses .As I walk through the wreckage of the world I hear a noise, I quickly turn around and see one of those toxic monsters. I take out my sword made from Emeralds and silver, I slash at it with my sword once, twice three times, the monster falls to the ground oozing some sort of green toxic substance after a bit more walking I turn to the west and see him…

Well if that's what it is…..

_Finn's POV_

I watched her defeat that mutant thing… what if she tried to harm me

_Kill her before she kills you_

"_SHUT UP CROWN!" _ I think. She just stares at me. I wonder if she is thinking the same thing. I make an ice shield and sword, but then she takes a step back. And covers her face with her arm. "Who are you and why are you here." I ask firmly. She seems surprised that I talk. I-I'm Maria the star warrior I was orbiting this planet and my star ship detected monsters so it hyper blasted to this planet it was going so fast that it crashed. I thankfully was just scarred" then she showed me a scar on her arm. "That looks bad would you like me to numb it Maria?" she raises her eyebrows in confusion. "This crown gave me ice magic and its cold can numb wounds." I explain "Oh… "She says "no thanks I'm fine it just looks sore. " I think for a moment before saying. "Hey want to travel with me? I mean we both would need each other to survive in this wreckage of the world and stuff" "Ok By the way what's your name" she says

I'm… Finn "I find myself saying

_Finn…_


	2. Luna and meatball

"_FINN DON'T LEAVE ME!" "I'm sorry Maria but I'm too dangerous last time Ice prince tried to kill you. "I DON'T CARE YOU ARE LIKE MY BROTHER" "Maria be brave and never forget me". Finn left in a blizzard of ice and snow so suddenly without saying goodbye….._

I woke up in sweat. "You ok Ri?" my Alicorn Luna asked worriedly. "Yeah Luna I'm fine. "You had another nightmare didn't you." She says in her proper-royal-pony-of-the-night voice "How'd ya know sis I ask." "I am the princess of the night I know all the dreams of the people in ooo" she retorts "c'mon lets adventure!" "Let's get meatball" Just then meatball comes in my room. Come on lets ago "Hey M.B do us a solid and get pen to see if he wants to play _Twilight princess_.

"WOO HOO NEXT LEVEL" Pen shout's. Then we get to a cut scene "WOAH that's scary as BLEEP" I yell. Pen checks his watch "Oh got to go ice prince usually creates chaos at this time of day BYEZ!" "wonder who ice prince is" I say to Luna "I think he is a ruler of ice and snow" "cool I retort" I'm going to write a song I say Luna goes out to do some shopping I make up a song

_La da dah da dah_

_I'm going to bury you in the ground _

_La da dah da dah daaa_

_I'm going to bury you in the ground _

_I'm going to drink the red from your _

_Pretty pink face_

_I'm going to-_

_Oh you don't like that? Or do you just not like me_

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess_

_Is that what you want me to do? _

_Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect like all your little loyal subjects do_

_Sorry I'm not made of sugar am I not sweet enough for you?_

_I'm just your problem-_

Then Bonnie comes in the house "Hello Maria I need you to get some Corrie lilies for me. "Sorry Gummy but I don't know where it is." I reply playing my viola. The princess made of bubble gum puts her hands on her hip "First Maria it is Princess Bubble gum second the Corrie lilies grow near the ice kingdom." Do I have to go Luna's shopping and it's a long journey from pen's house." I say .but then an idea springs to my head "I will go if…. You beat me at card wars."

Guess what PB beat me at card wars. I go along sighing when I finally get there I pick the blooming Corrie lilies but then I find a big piece of peppermint and slide down a huge mountain I feel the wind through my hair it's good to live yes it is

But then I knock a certain someone flying. Oh dear!


End file.
